


Boeuf Mystère

by Tressa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU COLLISION COURSE, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, accidental secret identities, alternative universe - food critic, misunderstandings played for humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: — У меня вопрос, — сказал Баки. — Что это за хрень?





	Boeuf Mystère

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boeuf Mystère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735219) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



— У меня вопрос, — сказал Баки.

Стив поднял на него взгляд, но продолжил складывать паспорта и пачки денег в синюю дорожную сумку, явно ставя галочки в мысленном списке и обдумывая следующий шаг. Когда они будут уходить, он возьмет глок, спрятанный за комодом, а новую одежду можно будет купить, когда они окажутся по ту сторону границы на нейтральной территории, так что им больше ничего и не нужно, разве что Баки захочет взять что-то еще.

— Что за хрень?

— Что? А-а, это, — протянул он глядя на стопку паспортов, половина из которых была оформлена на него, а вторая — на Баки. — Ты, конечно, можешь пользоваться своими документами. Я просто подумал, что будет практичнее, если у нас будет одна фамилия, так проще путешествовать. 

Но, с другой стороны, может, будет умнее разделиться, потому что пока они жили во Франции, все были в курсе, что они женаты. Хотя идея бросить Баки в беде вызывала у Стива одно желание: приклеить себя к его спине, чтобы прикрыть ее.

— Нет, подожди минутку. Это что такое? — Баки показывал пальцем на металлический чемоданчик, лежащий среди обломков дерева. — И почему это было у нас под полом?

— Э-э... — Стив застегнул сумку и встал. — Это мой тревожный чемоданчик.

Баки не сводил с него взгляда.

Стив уставился в ответ.

— Ты сказал, что твое прикрытие полетело к чертям, — сказал он, пытаясь понять, где именно случилось недопонимание. — Ты сказал, что нам нужно убираться отсюда.

— Да, Стив, нам нужно обсудить, где бы ты хотел провести следующие несколько лет — в Испании или Бельгии, и подыскать риэлтера, чтобы в течение шести месяцев продать дом, а не вот это вот все, — произнес Баки, нервно показывая на половицы, которые Стиву пришлось разломать, чтобы достать из-под пола сумку, чемоданчик, откуда на ковер вывалилась валюта как минимум пяти стран, и большую дорожную сумку, которую Стив прижимал к груди, как любимого медвежонка.

— Это как-то очень небезопасно, — нерешительно сказал Стив. Он никогда напрямую не задавал Баки вопросов по поводу его места работы. Не хотел заставлять его выбирать, кому оставаться верным. Он знал Баки, знал его душу, ум и тело. Стив знал, что Баки не станет работать на Гидру, или AIM, или другую организацию, повернутую на разрушении и мировом господстве. И тот факт, что Стив никогда не натыкался на него во время операций Щ.И.Т.а, подтверждал его предположения. — В смысле, ты же вел расследования, те люди не представляют опасности?

— Стив, — медленно спросил Баки, — чем по-твоему я занимаюсь?

— Ты расследуешь страховые аферы, — послушно ответил Стив. Это было отличным прикрытием, гораздо лучшим, чем прикрытие Стива, который изображал фотографа для журнала путешествий и был вынужден снимать закаты и пляжи в промежутках между засадами, чтобы по возвращении домой ему было что показать. У Баки никто не выпытывал детали его расследований, после того как он возвращался из своих «командировок».

— Ты давным-давно знаешь, что это неправда. Так чем я, по-твоему, занимаюсь?

— Я не знаю подробностей. Румынская разведка? - предположил Стив.

— Ты думаешь, что я шпион. — Баки посмотрел на пол, потом снова поднял взгляд на Стива, а потом хлопнул себя по лбу: — Ты думаешь, что я шпион, потому что ты сам шпион. Ты шпион! Черт!

— Я э-э... — Стив аккуратно опустил сумку на пол и задвинул ее за спину, словно убрав ее с глаз долой, он мог заставить Баки забыть о происходящем. — Если ты не агент и не следователь, то кем же ты работаешь?

— Я ресторанный критик, — простонал Баки, прикрыв глаза ладонью. — Я работаю на Мишлен, пишу обзоры еды. Все держится в секрете, Мишлен очень серьезно относятся к безопасности, но я не имею отношения к шпионажу.

— О-о, — протянул Стив. Он чувствовал себя так, словно в его желудке разверзлась яма. В начале отношений они поговорили о работе, избегая прямо называть своих работодателей; они пришли к выводу, что сложно найти человека, который согласится мириться с такой работой, постоянными командировками и необходимостью соблюдать конфиденциальность. Они постоянно шутили о том, что у них одинаковая работа. Стив думал, что они читают одну и ту же страницу, и Баки думал так же, а оказалось, что у них даже книги разные. У Стива шпионский триллер, а у Баки — поваренная книга. — Ты думал, что я ресторанный критик?

— Не притворяйся, что это невозможно. Ты постоянно ездишь на шикарные курорты, обожаешь все критиковать и отлично разбираешься в хорошей кухне. Да ты практически пишешь мне любовное письмо каждый раз, когда я готовлю тебе ужин!

— Ты любишь вкусно поесть, а я люблю тебя, — беспомощно отозвался Стив. — Конечно, я постарался во всем этом разобраться.

— О боже мой! — воскликнул Баки, вцепившись руками в волосы. — Это так мило с твоей стороны, детка. Мы с тобой такие идиоты. Черт возьми, неудивительно, что ты остаешься в такой хорошей форме и так часто получаешь травмы. Я так и знал, что прошлой весной тебя не ограбили! Кого, скажи мне, грабят на роскошном круизном лайнере?

— Но как тебе удалось побить меня в пейнтбол? Я думал, ты снайпер!

— Я от природы хороший стрелок! И раньше часто играл в лазертаг! Поверить не могу, что ты подумал, будто я суперассасин просто потому, что я тинейджером не вылезал из игровых автоматов! А у тебя есть настоящее оружие? У нас в доме есть пистолет?

— Нет, — осторожно ответил Стив. У них в доме нет оружия. Стив придерживался минимализма.

Баки выдохнул и потер лицо руками.

— Ладно, — решительно сказал он. — Мы обсудим твое вранье позже. А сейчас ты наведешь здесь порядок, спрячешь все это обратно под пол, а я приготовлю нам пасту карбонару. А потом я напьюсь, потому что это был ужасный день и мы сейчас не в форме, чтобы обсуждать эту ситуацию дальше. Окей?

— Окей, — кротко сказал Стив.

Баки вышел из комнаты. Стив смел обломки в кучку. В животе у него змеей свернулось беспокойство. Он думал, что у них с Баки все это время было взаимопонимание, даже если и ненамеренно. Иметь отношения с агентом разведки опасно. И этот риск не входил в обычные супружеские клятвы. Баки вполне мог посчитать это поводом разорвать отношения.

— Эй, — позвал его Баки, заглянув в дверной проем. — Паспорта с моей фотографией не выбрасывай. Пусть будут на всякий случай.

— Ладно. — На лице Стива отразилось облегчение.

— Вместе до конца, помнишь? Если мы будем убегать, то вместе. И мне все равно, за кем из нас придут.

— А ты считаешь, что шеф-повара, которых ты оцениваешь, представляют опасность?

— Ты когда-нибудь видел, как шеф-повар разделывает курицу? Единственная разница между поваром и наемным убийцей — дресс-код. Одни предпочитают черный цвет, а другие — белый.

— Ну, в таком случае, я обещаю, что защищу тебя от всех злобных шеф-поваров на свете, — торжественно пообещал Стив.

— Ловлю тебя на слове, — сказал Баки и хлопнул его по заду. — Прибери тут все и приходи в кухню. Будем жарить бекон.

 


End file.
